BloominG LovE
by MoonPrincess2
Summary: Jackie actually gets hurt by Hyde's insults, and never wants to see him again.


It's Veteran's day, and the Formans are pretty excited, especially Red, being a Veteran and all. Everyone seems to be acting like there usual selves, Eric and Donna are as close as ever, Kelso is his usual dumb and self absorbed self, Fez is lonely, Jackie is still all over Hyde, and Hyde, well he seems to be a bit more tensed up and paranoid then usual. There all downstairs just hanging out, except for Jackie. Hyde is sitting on the washing machine, Fez is in Hyde's usual seat, Donna and Eric are on the couch, and Kelso eating a popsicle on the seat closest to the door. That's when the door is burst open by Jackie who is wearing one of her cute looking outfits. 

  
  


Jackie: Hey everyone! Happy Veterans day!!!!!

  
  


Fez: Hello Jackie! You look beautiful today!

  
  


Kelso: Yeah beautiful Jackie, you wanna go make out?

  
  


(Jackie gives him "the look")

  
  


Donna: Kelso, you are definately the King of all male pigs!

  
  


Eric: You tell him Donna, HA HA!

  
  


(Eric and Donna cuddle closer, while Jackie walks over to Hyde putting her hands on his knees joyfuly)

(Hyde is thinking: For some reason I actually like that Jackie gives me all this attention, even thought sometimes it's just to much, I mean what guy has a hot chick like her all over him, not many that's for sure, but damn, why won't she leave me alone for once!)

  
  


Jackie: Hi Steven!

  
  


Hyde: (nodds in acknowledjment)

  
  


Jackie: How r u?

  
  


Hyde: What do you want Jackie?

  
  


Jackie: I see you want me to ask you out already. Alright then, your wanna go on a date toda.......

  
  


Hyde:No 

  
  


Jackie: Why not? (Jackie grabs his arm) We can go out and look at the stars and snuggle together, AHHHHH, it would be soooooo romantic, come on pleaaaaaassssssee.

  
  


(Hyde gets fed up with her begging and gets of the washing machine and stands tall in front of her)

  
  


Hyde: GEEEEEE JACKIE! When are you gonna get the POINT!????

  
  


(The whole gang stares)

  
  


Hyde: I don't like YOU, I never liked YOU, and I never will like YOU! I find you annoying, dumb, ditzy anndd....umm........

  
  


(Hyde felt like taking everything he said back as he saw Jackie's lower lip starting to tremble, and her eyes filling with tears. Then he saw a tear streaking down her face, just watching her he felt like his heart was being torn apart, and he felt like embracing her, but instead, he just stuterred..)

  
  


Hyde: Just leave me alone!

  
  


(Jackie bursts into tears and runs out the door sobbing)

  
  


(Everyone stares at Hyde)(Hyde looks at them and then storms up the stairs)

  
  


Eric: What the hell just happened? (Said Eric as he watched Donna get up)

  
  


Donna: Well Im not sure, but Jackie is pretty hurt so Im gonna go after her, Bye honey.... (she kisses Eric and leaves)

  
  


Fez: Poor beautiful flower!

  
  


Kelso: What did Hyde do to my girl man?

  
  


Eric: She's not your girl, can't you tell she totally likes Hyde, even though Im not so sure any more.

  
  


****Upstairs in the family room Hyde thinks to himself***********

Why the hell did I do that? She looked so sad. But why do I even care I don't get it. Lately I can't stop thinking about it, I just can't. I don't know what to do........

*******Donna talks to Jackie in Jackie's room*********

Jackie: I can't believe it, he truly does hate me? *sniff* I never want to see him again.

  
  


Donna: Don't worry Jackie Im sure he didn't mean it, maybe he was just having a bad day or something.

  
  


Jackie: No!!! I don't care!! I.....

  
  


Donna: U what?

  
  


(Jackie looks up at Donna)

  
  


Jackie: I think Im in love with him....(then she starts to cry into her pillow again).

  
  


(Donna's eyes widen)Donna: Are you sure? 

  
  


(Jackie nodds her head)

  
  


Jackie: Donna I appreaciate you being here but I really want to be alone right now, and I don't think I will be going out tommorow either.

  
  


Donna: Okey, but I will come see you tomorrow anyways.

  
  


(And with that Donna left)

  
  


******One week and five days passed************

(Donna walks into the basement to find Eric on the couch with fez on the other end, and Kelso on the chair near the door, and Hyde sitting quietly on the other side. Hyde has not been tlaking very much lately.)

  
  


Donna: Hey guys, I just finished seeing Jackie. (She said looking at Hyde, seeing if he saw him react to jackie's name which he did).

  
  


Eric: How is she? Why won't she come out?

  
  


Donna: Ohhhh um.........because sheee'sssss........sick yeah that's it sick!!!

  
  


FEz: You lie Donna she wont' come out because she is broken hearted by Hyde, 

  
  


(Donna and Eric give Fez a look, that's when Fez realizes they were lieing about Jackie being sick, so Hyde won't feel bad)

  
  


(Hyde gets up and walks off into the night, strolling down the street, trying to think striaght)

  
  


Kelso: You think Jackie feels like making out with me?

  
  


Eric: Gosh! You are suuuuuuch a DILL HOLE!

*********Hyde strolls around the street not knowing that jackie is strolling around at night too*****************************

  
  


(There both walking with there heads down thinking not noticing each other when there finally twenty metres apart. Jackie see's him and all she wants to do is turn around and start running never looking back not wanting to see his face ever again. Hyde sees her and decides to talk to her, then he sees her walking away from him very fast, as he begins to walk behind her to catch up he calls her name out, just to see that she begins to run, so he runs after her. Jackie runs all away into the park, she is losing her breath and begins to slow down.)

  
  


(Finally Hyde grabs her by the arms while she struggles)

  
  


Hyde: Jackie what's wrong? Why are you running away from me? ( he asked with a concerned voice)

  
  


Jackie: I don't want to talk to you, I hate you!! Let go!!!( she started to cry trying to throw little tiny punches at his chest.)

  
  


Hyde: Jackie I...(All that Hyde heard in his head is her saying I hate you, ringing over and over again)

  
  


(Jackie falls on her knees and covers her face as she begins to cry)

  
  


Hyde: Im sorry Jackie...I....(He brings her close to his chest which she keeps crying into)

Im sorry for everything thing I said or did to you, I never meant anything, Im just so mixed up, please don't cry Jackie,......

  
  


(Jackie stops sobbing and looks down) Jackie: It's just so hard...

  
  


Hyde: What's hard?

  
  


Jackie: It's so hard not being able to *sniff* stop loving you so much. Knowing you hate me.

  
  


Hyde: I don't hat.........

  
  


Jackie: SHUT UP! YES YOU DO! Why would say those things why would you!!??

  
  


Hyde: No YOU SHUT UP! And listen to me for once (He cups her chin making sure she looks at him when he talks) Listen okey? You are the most beautiful amazing chick I have ever met. I have never spend so much time thinking about someone as much as I think of you. I feel a need to protect you. No one gets to me the way you do, no one....(he whispers) no one...... that's why I............

  
  


Jackie whispers: u what.....?

  
  


Hyde: .....I love you......I jus....t.........

  
  


(jackie puts her finger on his lips and smiles)Jackie: I love you too....

  
  


(They hug each other tightly as he picks her up by the waist in the air, when he puts her down, they have on lonnnnnnng passionate kiss, never wanting to let go of each other ever again.

  
  


Hyde: So do you think it's to late to have that romantic date under the stars (he said smirking).

  
  


Jackie: Well I think it can be arranged.........(she said in a giggle).

  
  


( Then they hugged each other as jackie burried her face into his strong chest smiling, and Hyde burries his face into her sweet smelling hair)

  
  


At the same time they both whisper: I.....lovee.......you...... 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
